Howl's Moving Castle One Shots
by Jeditwins
Summary: Short, sometimes fluffy, one shots from Howl's Moving Castle. *Taking requests*
1. Author Notes

**Hey guys, this collection of one shots is dedicated to all the amazing, colourful people in this fandom, I love you all.**

 **May your life lead you to your own moving castle. May you find courage in the unlikeliest places, and love in the unlikeliest people.**

 **I started this collection as a way to challenge myself. As a writer I find that I often write under a 'template' as you might say, over time**

 **my characters become flat, and gradually become one; which is not good when you are trying to get 3D characters, you want some individuality.**

 **So I started this to pose on myself some situations I usually don't write about, forcing me to explore different scenarios,**

 **themes, and writing styles, while of course staying in character.**

 **I would love to hear your feedback on how I'm going, and it is greatly appreciated. I will be taking requests.**

 **Stories will range from very short, to moderately long, and will, depending on the scenario, either take place in the book, or from the**

 **animation, or both.**

 **Thank you all for reading**

 **\- Jeditwins**


	2. Christmas

**Christmas is my all time favorite holiday, so I don't even care that it's not Christmas anymore.**

 **Warning: Pure fluff**

 **Theme: Christmas**

* * *

"Oh Howl I just love Christmas" a delighted, but very cold Sophie chirped as she walked through the door to the castle. Howl appeared at the bottom of the steps and began helping Sophie with the bags she was carrying There were six bags in total, and Howl was surprised she had managed to carry them all by herself. Calcifer grumbled, "I don't see why we're celebrating Christmas now, we never did it before with Howl". Sophie shot her husband a disgraceful look, "How can you not celebrate Christmas?" she insulted. All Howl did was laugh at her tone as he continued to unpack roles of tinsel. Sophie thought for a second, trying to remember anything the may have forgotten.

"Ah, Howl, we need a tree" she decided before turning her direction to Calcifer. "Calcifer, move the castle to a tree".

Calcifer laughed, "You know that's not how it works Soph", picking up the nickname Howl commonly used.

Howl laughed along, "Sophie, don't be ridiculous, I'll just call one in, I am a wizard you know".

"No, absolutely not, I never used magic growing up, so we're not using magic here" she huffed.

Howl rolled his eyes, "We're magical people, it's not exactly avoidable"

"Howl"

Calcifer ducked behind the grate, hiding from an impending argument. Before Sophie could say anything else the door to the Castle opened, letting in a flurry of snow. "Have you seen the trees their selling at Market Chipping?" Michael admired, unaware of the couples conversation he walked in on. Sophie placed her hand on Howls chest as a sort of deal breaker, "Oh we must go an get one" she squeaked. Howl sent a look in Calcifer's direction , who reciprocated with a look that said "You better do what she says".

"Thanks Michael for letting us know" Howl mumbled while he collected his coat and gloves. Michael gave a sheepish look to Sophie who just smiled, which eased his mind a bit. Sophie slipped her gloves and winter coat on, before setting out with Howl into Market Chipping.

Sophie, of course had picked the largest and grandest tree, because she, as was her wont, was not doing anything by halves. And of course she was going to make Howl carry it back to the castle, despite his hurt ego by doing manual labor when they could've just used magic, he picked the tree up and slung it over his shoulder, because, in actual fact, the smile on Sophie's face outweighed the weight of the tree. The tree was so big that it didn't fit through the door of the castle, so, much to Sophie's dismay a little magic had to be used. "As long as it doesn't grow 50 ft high over night" Sophie chuckled referring back to Howls suit while he positioned the tree in the corner of the castle.

"Alright, I'm glad that's done" Calcifer sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous" Howl laughed, "We still have to decorate it". Sophie couldn't hide her huge smile forming at how quickly Howl was adjusting to her tradition.

"Count me out" Michael announced, descending the flight of stairs.

"Oh what now Michael?" Sophie frowned.

"Look, as much as I'd love to help, Martha's on break in an hour, and I said I'd meet her". Sophie frowned again, and Howl slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "It can't be that hard to make it fancy" he smiled. Sophie threw her arms around him, "Oh, thank you" she kissed his cheek and rushed over to the bag of decorations.

Howl pulled out a bundle of lights and dismayed at how tangled they were. "Soph? Why can't I just use magic to untangle them?"

"No absolutely not" she shook, "Do it right". Sophie turned her back to Howl and began unboxing the decorations, while she did this Howl gave a silent Zap to the bundle, and they untangled before his eyes. He smirked "Yeah right, try telling a wizard not to use magic". "That's exactly what Sophie did Howl, she told you not to use magic" Calcifer scolded. Howl turned, expecting a slap from Sophie, but instead admired his wife as she was absolutely mesmerised by the multi coloured decorations. "What are you staring at?" She interrupted. Howl smirked, "Obviously at the mess you're making, who do you expect to clean all this up?". "Oh Howl, you're the worst". "Just the worst? Not even the best of the worst?". He chuckled as he turned his attention back to the lights.

Once the tree was finished the two stepped back to admire it. "It's beautiful Howl" Sophie cheered, and Howl swooped in for a kiss. "It's missing something though" he observed. "What?" Sophie worried, "What's it missing?". "Well, I Heard traditionally you need an angel for the top, but you're a little too big to sit at the top of the tree" Howl flirted. "You are to sweet" Sophie admired as she slipped her hands around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Howl reciprocated by pulling her in by the waist, locking lips. Sophie moved her hands to the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. Calcifer groaned, "Oh would you two get a room". "Calcifer" Howl mumbled mid kiss, "This is _my_ room". "Look, we don't have an angel, but maybee.. a strong and powerful fire demon!" Calcifer beamed. Sophie pulled away from Howl, "Okay Cal, but only for a couple of seconds, who knows what you might do to the tree". "Are you sure that's a good idea Sophie?" Howl asked. "What's the worst that can happen?" She chuckled, "Okay Calcifer, you're free to go up" She instructed. Calcifer shook his body, "No, traditional you put the angel on the tree, and you said we're doing it right". "Okay your majesty" she joked, placing Calcifer in her palm, "Howl, can you lift me up?". Howl hoisted her up to the top of the tree, and instructed Calcifer not to burn it. A slight crackling was heard as his warmth caused the pine to release it's scent. Calcifer flew down back to his hearth due to his fear of ruining the tree, despite Sophie reassuring him that it was going to be okay.

"You know Sophie, there's still a couple of lights left" How suggested

"What are you saying?" She asked

"Well, it'll be dangerous, but that's right up your alley" He laughed, "How about we put them up on the castle?"

"Really? Can I do it?"

"Well I'm sure not climbing up there on a ladder" Howl chuckled. Sophie's face dropped. "What, forget that we're doing this the old fashioned way?"

"No, just surprised you'd subject me to that" She huffed, donning her coat. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but they had propped a ladder on the balcony so they could climb right up onto the castle.

"Sophie?" Howl called from the balcony, "I don't want you going any further up than the third last rung" he instructed.

"Oh So suddenly you're concerned?" Sophie coughed

"Of course I'm concerned, you're still my wife".

The door to the balcony burst open, "Master How-". The door pushed Howl out of the way, taking the ladder - and Sophie with him. She shrieked as she began to fall off the top of the moving castle.

"Sophie" Howl yelled

Howl!" Michael yelled and apology

"Air, do you think you can cushion my fall?" Sophie huffed, just as the air formed a blanket below her. She slid into the air's support as Howl caught her with his hands, which was completely unnecessary, but a nice gesture.

"What was that about using magic?" Howl laughed

"You're impossible" Sophie sighed leaning in for a kiss.

Michael grumbled, "I'm still here you know?", "I just wanted to announce that I invited Lettie, Ben and Martha over for dinner".

"That's very kind of you, thank you Michael" Howl said while letting Sophie down.

...

Howl had retired to his room to fix up his outfit for that night. The food had been cooked and was awaiting Lettie, her husband and Martha. Howl's routine was interrupted by a faint noise from down stairs, curious he slowly slinked down there. Sophie stood in the kitchen, her hair was a mess, and flour adorned her clothes. She was singing silent night as she wrapped cookies in paper as a party favour.

 _Silent Night_

 _Holy Night_

 _All is calm_

 _All is bright_

Her voice was so heavenly it caused Howl to forget all about his grooming, all about his thoughts, and instead he just stood there, and watched. Calcifer floated in front of his eyes. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He commented, "Yeah, she is" Howl sighed, moving Calcifer aside and descending the stair. He placed his hands on her waist spinning her around to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She gasped

"Long enough" He smiled as he leant in for a kiss. The two locked lips as Sophie closed her eyes to close the space between them. Her hand found their way to his hair as she softly moaned as her tension was released.

Michael appeared next to Calcifer who was watching by the stairs. "Stop" Calcifer instructed, "You won't want to go down there".

"But, there's people at the door" He argued.

"They'll find their way in, but for now just let Howl and Sophie be.

"How come we can never manage to do anything the normal way" Sophie let out a moan

"I don't know about you, but I'm not a normal person" Howl kissed back.

If they were paying attention to anyone but themselves they would've noticed the door open, and they would've heard Lettie gasp from the sight.  
If they were paying any attention at all they would've noticed Martha quickly shut Lettie up and push them aside to not disturb them.

Howl slipped one hand in hers, and started rocking back and forth to an imaginary soundtrack. "Howl? What are you doing" Sophie gasped, but Howl had shushed her. "We're dancing" he whispered. "But there's no music" she retorted, still rocking back and forth. "If you close your eyes, you can still hear it in the background". Sophie did just that, and he began.

 _Round yon Virgin,_

 _Mother and Child._

 _Holy infant so tender and mild,_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

Sophie started dancing to the tune, and singing along in perfect harmony. If they were paying attention to the world around them they would've noticed Lettie taking the hand of Ben, and joining them in the living room, they would've noticed Martha drop a track into the gramophone, and follow the steps of her sister's alongside Michael.

"Are you sure it's not too late to shrink you and put you on top of the tree" Howl whispered.

"Oh Howl" She sighed

"I love you"


	3. Death

**Minor spoilers for the book.**

 **Theme: Death**

In someway it had been exactly like Mrs Penstemmon: a total surprise.

Of course in many ways it wasn't like Mrs Pentsemmon at all, for one, Howl was heartbroken, distraught. Despite his age, his heart was that of a child, and he could feel it bend and twist in all the wrong places.

It started with an argument, like any other ordinary day, but this was no ordinary day. The blackness of death had laced the air, and the whole castle felt it.

When someone dies there's always the assumption that they'll stay around in spirit - in memories, and that they well never truly be forgotten. But that couldn't be far from the truth. As the days went by the scent faded, the memories blurred, the mental Polaroids were stolen. The space where they slept soon became just another spot in the house. It was an accident, although Howl hardly thought that. He had devoted his life to her, and he couldn't even protect her.

His head ran through with "maybes", and "what if's". Maybe if they never had an argument she'd still be around. Maybe if he slept in the day it wouldn't have happened at all. What if he stayed in Wales, and what if he never took in the girl who wandered through the wastes.

Michael didn't know what to say. He was numb, and in complete and utter shock. He didn't know what to think. In all his years of living in the moving castle he had never experienced Howl to form such a bond, and to be so in love. He stayed by his masters side the whole time, and for as long as he needed.

Calcifer knew exactly how Howl was feeling. By holding on to his heart, bits and pieces of Howls life, and memories had ingrained themselves. He felt Howls pain, and his attachment to her.

"Howl" Michael knocked, "Open up". He forced the lump in his throat down. Because of his age he wasn't quite sure how to act, or what to say. And the last few weeks he had spent tiptoeing on ice. Who knew what Howl might say of how he would act?

"Go away" a muffled noise came from behind the door.

"Please Howl" he pleaded cautiously, "Sophi-"

"Don't say her name" he wept, "I don't want to hear it".

Michael was annoyed, he was being a complete and utter child, but then his mind drifted to Martha, and how he might act, so he forced himself to ease.

"You can't avoid it forever". Despite what he said, he knew Howl would avoid it forever.

Silence

"Howl... We can have a funeral?" Michael mumbled. He waited, there was no sound on the other side of the door, and he thought maybe Howl had died of a broken heart, but just as he was about to leave the, door wedged open. An unshaven and unkept Howl was standing in the gap. A tear escaped his eye as he looked down to the ground.

"Okay" he muffled with a slight nod. Michael knew, despite how "put together" he looked, whatever that meant, Howl had been destroyed, and he was certain that there were a flood of tears about 12 seconds prior.

"Should I call Soph" Michael caught himself, then changed his wording, "Should I call Martha and Lettie over?"

Howl nodded again before closing the door on himself, separating the world.

Michael told Calcifer that Howl was up, which brought a little flicker of delight to calcifer.

"We're having a funeral"

Calcifer nodded, "It's the right thing to do - for Howl.

...

It had rained in the waste, and Michael wasn't half sure if it was because of Howl or not. Howl, dressed in black, knelt in front of a grave, muttering a few words. Michael stood with Calcifer, bowing their heads in respect. Lettie and Martha stood to another side clutching their hands together. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused" Lettie whispered to her younger sister. Martha was about to reply when a death glare interrupted her. Once Howl had finished his speech he stood up and took a few steps back. A soft hand entwined with his, and he looked down at Sophie, who had a single tear in her eye. "I'm proud of you" She smiled. Howl planted a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you". "Although maybe the black is overdoing it" she added with a sly smile.

Martha moved her way to Sophie's free side and whispered in her ear. "This is a little weird isn't it?"

"Shh" She responded, "This is what Howl wants and we're here to support him."

"Howl"

"Yes Sophie?"

"I'm so very sorry"

Howl turned to his wife and pulled her in for a hug, her head resting against his chest.

"I shouldn't have argued with you"

"And I shouldn't have gotten magic involved" Howl sighed, "I should be sorry"

"Yeah" Sophie laughed, "You should be sorry".

...

Inside the grave sat Howl's college varsity jacket, with a huge irreversible magic stain on it.

"Thanks for sticking with me" He whispered.

"It's what wives do" She returned with a smile, now resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish I could've saved her"

Sophie slapped his upper arm, "Stop calling it a 'she', it's a jacket for Christs sake".


	4. Opportunity

**Back story: This one is set in a modern day AU, and it's kind of pre book/movie. It's set in a modern day market Chipping, where magic still does exist.**

 **Theme: Opportunity**

Sewing Martha's May day dress had done Sophie more bad than good - that, and Martha's big mouth. Now apparently their little shop sold hats, and offered their services as a tailoring shop. Sophie was not amused, but she was handy with a needle, and truth be told, enjoyed fixing things. She was sitting in the alcove mending the waistband of a skirt when Lettie rushed to her side. "Oh Sophie, he's back" She exclaimed. "Who's back?" A concerned Sophie asked. Lettie spun around the tiny space, "Oh, the man from before, he's just so incredibly dreamy" she sighed, falling down on a pile of fabric. She sprung up only immediately after, "You must see him for yourself". Sophie laughed, "No, I won't steal this opportunity from you, you go ahead". "Are you sure?" her sister asked. "Of course, besides I need to finish this before Mrs Marco returns" she held up the skirt. Lettie shrieked as she rushed to help the attractive customer.

The man brushed his hair out of his eyes when he saw Lettie approaching. "Can I help you sir?" She asked, still admiring his looks. "I think you might be able to" he winked, "It's kind of last minute, but do you think you can mend this?" He held up a shirt with only one sleeve, before revealing another separate sleeve. Lettie sighed before turning to the back room. "Sophie!" She called out, "Customer!"

Sophie jumped off her stool and left the skirt on the work bench before dusting herself off carefully and rushing out to the counter. Immediately she was taken back by how gorgeous this man was. She couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes; lost in an ocean of colour. The man stared back at her, overwhelmed by her. Sophie caught herself, "right, umm, I'm sorry for staring" bashfully glancing away. "No, don't be" the man insisted, still lost in her. Lettie flung the shirt in front of their faces, breaking their trance, "Well, this man hear want this fixed, think you can do that?" She grumbled. Sophie began folding the shirt up and instructed the man to come back within an hour. "Can I have a name?" She asked jotting out a receipt. "Can I have your name?" The man asked with a wink, "Oh right, Howl". Sophie slipped the receipt onto the shirt and began walking to the back room. "Sophie? and hour" She gasped, "What about all the other things you have to fix?". "They're not important" Sophie commented, starting on the shirt.

...

Howl couldn't keep the beautiful women out of his head, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to forget her face. Ever.

...

An hour later Howl returned to the shop to collect his shirt. "Thank you" he gleamed. "You're very welcome" Sophie smiled. "Oh, one more thing" Howl added, startling Sophie. He placed a big pile of thrift shopped clothes onto the counter. "Do you have time to fix these?".

 **I like to think of this one as especially sweet, because we all know that how possesses enough magic to fix his own clothes, but I just thought of it as a nice thing for him to bring them in just to see Sophie.**


	5. The First and Last Time

**Theme: The First and Last Time**

* * *

The first time they saw each other it was like fireworks. A very strange form of fireworks nevertheless. Of course Sophie was taken back by his looks, but who wasn't taken back by him? The first time Howl saw Sophie she was scared, and alone, and obviously he would be her saviour. Of course it didn't end well, for either party.

When posed the question of when they first met, they didn't usually reply in full honesty, because to them, what counted more was the first time they _really_ met, and that was when Howl had his heart returned, and Sophie's curse was broken. This time there was literal fireworks - fireworks from Calcifer who had just been freed. When they _really_ met, nothing else mattered, no one else mattered.

The last time they saw each other was a different story. Howl was immortal, but when his own curse was broken, so was his immortality, but he didn't mind one bit. He's rather live a lifetime with Sophie, than a million lifetimes only knowing her for one of them.

When compared to a million lifetimes, their time together was short. "Why run from the inevitable, just to lose our friends, it's time to stop running" She would smile through Howl's tears. Howl would plead with Sophie for her to talk more life into their time together, but she would sigh and say that would mess everything up, and therefore would reject Howl's efforts. Instead, she vowed that their love for each other would never, ever be forgotten; and Calcifer made sure of that.

"Not all love is gentle. Sometimes it's gritty and dirty and possessive, sometimes it's not supposed to be careful or soft at all. Sometimes it feels like teeth."

* * *

 **A/N From my memory I don't remember it being explicitly written whether Howl was immortal of not, However they do say he has the same situation as the Witch of the Waste, who is using her fire demon to become immortal, so I'm just going to assume that he did the same. The quote is from a tumblr page I found called "The Love Journal", unfortunately the name of the woman who quoted it has been lost to me  
**


	6. Sewing

**Back story: This one is set in a modern day AU, and it's kind of pre book/movie. It's set in a modern day market Chipping, where magic still does exist.**

 **Theme: Opportunity**

Sewing Martha's May day dress had done Sophie more bad than good - that, and Martha's big mouth. Now apparently their little shop sold hats, and offered their services as a tailoring shop. Sophie was not amused, but she was handy with a needle, and truth be told, enjoyed fixing things. She was sitting in the alcove mending the waistband of a skirt when Lettie rushed to her side. "Oh Sophie, he's back" She exclaimed. "Who's back?" A concerned Sophie asked. Lettie spun around the tiny space, "Oh, the man from before, he's just so incredibly dreamy" she sighed, falling down on a pile of fabric. She sprung up only immediately after, "You must see him for yourself". Sophie laughed, "No, I won't steal this opportunity from you, you go ahead". "Are you sure?" her sister asked. "Of course, besides I need to finish this before Mrs Marco returns" she held up the skirt. Lettie shrieked as she rushed to help the attractive customer.

The man brushed his hair out of his eyes when he saw Lettie approaching. "Can I help you sir?" She asked, still admiring his looks. "I think you might be able to" he winked, "It's kind of last minute, but do you think you can mend this?" He held up a shirt with only one sleeve, before revealing another separate sleeve. Lettie sighed before turning to the back room. "Sophie!" She called out, "Customer!"

Sophie jumped off her stool and left the skirt on the work bench before dusting herself off carefully and rushing out to the counter. Immediately she was taken back by how gorgeous this man was. She couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes; lost in an ocean of colour. The man stared back at her, overwhelmed by her. Sophie caught herself, "right, umm, I'm sorry for staring" bashfully glancing away. "No, don't be" the man insisted, still lost in her. Lettie flung the shirt in front of their faces, breaking their trance, "Well, this man hear want this fixed, think you can do that?" She grumbled. Sophie began folding the shirt up and instructed the man to come back within an hour. "Can I have a name?" She asked jotting out a receipt. "Can I have your name?" The man asked with a wink, "Oh right, Howl". Sophie slipped the receipt onto the shirt and began walking to the back room. "Sophie? and hour" She gasped, "What about all the other things you have to fix?". "They're not important" Sophie commented, starting on the shirt.

...

Howl couldn't keep the beautiful women out of his head, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to forget her face. Ever.

...

An hour later Howl returned to the shop to collect his shirt. "Thank you" he gleamed. "You're very welcome" Sophie smiled. "Oh, one more thing" Howl added, startling Sophie. He placed a big pile of thrift shopped clothes onto the counter. "Do you have time to fix these?".

 **I like to think of this one as especially sweet, because we all know that how possesses enough magic to fix his own clothes, but I just thought of it as a nice thing for him to bring them in just to see Sophie.**


	7. To Like a Spider

"To like a spider you must be some sort of creep", Sophie screeched as an eight legged creature scampered across her work bench.

She swept a roll of newspaper after it.

"Augh, disgusting" she sighed when it left her sights.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint" Lettie clutched her heart.

"Grow up" Martha muttered, although she was clearly fazed by the ordeal.

...

"To like a spider you must be a freak" Sophie mumbled, batting a broom at one that had welcomed itself into Martha's room.

"A complete and utter freak with no sense of people's well being" She violently accused.

...

"To like a spider you must be the apprentice of a heartless wizard" Sophie grumbled eyeing Michael who had planted himself in

between herself and a hoard of the creatures. Sophie huffed collecting her things and walking off in the other direction.

"You know he's exploiting you" she growled at the boy.

...

Howl watched the old woman in his house duck as she walked through door frames, careful not to disturb the family living in the webs.

He watched as she crawled along the path outside while carrying a basket of washing. The spiders had made themselves at home in

the trees outside, and had allowed themselves room to expand.

"Oh Sophie, what are you doing?" He laughed, hands on hips, shaking his head at her. Sophie regained her height in embarrassment .

"You better get your spiders into line" she pushed past him.

Howl smiled. "You heard her" he commanded, moving the webs elsewhere.

"To like a spider you must be a cruel wizard" she insisted.

...

Sophie marshalled her family out of the main room of the castle, Howl would not be happy if they messed with the spiders. She noted

the pale look on Lettie's face and thought that a distraction was probably for the best.

Sophie slumped against a door. "To like a spider you must have some sort of feeling towards a wizard".

...

Sophie rolled over clinging to her husbands arm, taking half the sheet with her. She nuzzled his chest with her face, inhaling his scent.

Howl bent his head towards her, softly kissing her crown.

"I love you" he smiled. She turned her head to him, exposing her soft eyes. "I love you too". In the corner of her eye a spider was

nestling in it's own silken hammock.

"To like a spider you must be madly in love with a wizard".

* * *

 **Sorry if this one isn't exactly canon, it's just cute. If you do want me to make it more canon, I'll fix it up.**


	8. Genderbent

**Requested by ObeliskX.**

 **Theme: Genderbent**

...

A small boy sat at his workbench, sewing decorative flowers and ribbons into a hat. His hands ached from the needle, but he did not complain. Being the eldest it was his job to help his mother, and the truth was, he didn't mind.  
"Oh there you are" a woman exclaimed, and he turned his head to find his stepmother standing by the door. She was always exquisitely dressed, and today he wouldn't expect any less of her.  
"Hi mother" he smiled warmly placing the hat back on the stand.  
"I've let the other workers take the day off, you should too".  
He simply nodded a response, he didn't exactly _want_ to take the rest of the day off, purely because he had nothing to do. Then again he could visit his sister, Lettie. "Oh why not" he decided, fishing through a drawer for directions so he could avoid the main street mayhem.

He stepped out of the hat shop, adjusted his collar, and fixed his waistcoat, sighing deeply. He let a bus take him a bit of the way there, but his feet would be required for the rest of the journey.

He let himself be led down an alley. Sure it wasn't the most friendliest looking alley, but where can you find an alley that is? He was so focused on his directions that he didn't notice two women standing outside of a building. One woman was tall and had blonde hair, and was honestly was kind of attractive. The second one was shorter and older, and had brown, untamed hair.  
"Oh sorry" he apologised, fixing his hat that slipped over his eyes when he ran into them.  
"Looks like a little mouse lost it's way" the taller blonde haired on laughed.  
"Oh I'm not lost" he reassured, more to himself than the two woman. He felt a delicate hand slip around her waist.  
"There you are, sorry I'm late" she smiled down at him.

The brown haired girl stepped forward with a laugh, "Oh, is your girlfriend here to save you?". The stranger with a hand around his waist waved her hand. "Hey now, just because he's a boy doesn't mean you get to assault him like that, you wouldn't like that to happen to you" She emphasised on the last few words, leaning in and speaking in a low whisper, "And maybe a stranger won't be so fortunate to stop for you" she almost growled. The two woman took a step back and the blonde one spoke up, "Hey, we were busy here" she demanded. The other woman just laughed, and with a flick of her finger the two were marching off.  
"Don't hold it against them" she smiled, "And please don't hate the entire female race" she laughed. She removed her hand from his waist and instead took up his arm.

She leaned down and smiled again, "I'll be your escort this evening, where to?"  
"Oh" the boy mumbled, "I'm just going to the bakery. The two began off in the proper direction, which, to his surprise, was in a completely different way he was walking. He took this time to note what his rescuer looked like. She was wearing thigh high boots of patent black, almost like modified military boots, accompanied by high waisted black pants. A white fitted shirt was tucked into them, and on her shoulders hung a jacket. The jacket was a men's jacket, although it was tailored to fit her. He envied the person who must've adjusted it for her, it was expertly done. He was so distracted by her he almost neglected to hear what she said when she bent down to his height. Soon they were up in the air and he rather embarrassingly clung to her.  
"Hey, it's okay" she reassured, instructing him to stretch his legs. He sheepishly did as she said, and she slipped her arm back around his waist so they looked more like a couple; not that anyone would be looking up at them.

It wasn't long before they had waltzed over to the bakery and she had drifted them down to balcony. "Careful not to get into any more trouble" she smiled, "Not every woman is going to be nice to you". And with that, she was gone.


	9. It Takes Two to Tango

"Oh Sophie" Howl announced with a ruffling of papers, "It seems we've been invited to a dance". Sophie put down the shirt she was sewing and turned to face Howl. "Really? Both of us?". He turned over the envelope examining the writing. "It appears so" he shrugged. He began to walk over to the hearth, "Although that doesn't surprise me, _you_ did help with the Witch of the Waste" he added, feeding Calcifer some letters that were either of no importance, or of complete importance that Howl was just avoiding. Sophie hopped off the stool she had seated on, dusting herself off. "Okay" She smiled, "Maybe I'll make myself a new dress".  
Howl frowned, "Unless you can make it in.." he thought for a second, "5 hours?". Sophie stumbled backwards. This was just like Howl, always slithering out of things himself, but never allowing anyone else to do so.

"Oh Howl" Sophie sulked, "Why are you like this?". Howl glided over to her, placing one hand on her waist. "It'll be fine" he reassured, stealing a kiss, "I'll be there".  
"That's what I'm afraid of" she muttered under her breath so no one would hear, not like anyone was going to hear anyway, Howl had already rushed off to the bathroom, Michael was with Martha, and Calcifer was too busy consuming papers. She sighed, _Guess I better figure out what to wear._

...

"Is this alright?" Sophie asked the blue flame hovering on front of her.  
"I don't know how I feel about the colour" he gave his verdict. Sophie whisked away and returned seconds later in a yellow gown with short sleeves, lace gloves, and a delicate blue train.  
"Is this too much?" she anxiously awaited a response. Calcifer responded without a second to delay.  
"Yes, the yellow looks like you're trying too much". Sophie slumped into the nearby arm chair, it's not like she had a hundred dresses to chose from, in fact, she only had one left. She hurried out of the room to change just as Howl began to descend the stairs.  
"What a mess" he remarked with a smile. As always, Howl looked perfect. He wore a blue suit with trailing sleeves, and white embroidered detail along the neckline.

He marvelled at the clothes thrown around the room. "Calcifer, getting some action" he teased, "Usually it's only my room that looks like this after a woman visits". Calcifer shrunk in embarrassment on Sophie's behalf. Thank god she wasn't there to hear this.  
"Howl, that's Sophie you're talking about". Howl was about to speak when Sophie re-emerged from the small room she was changing in. She pretended not to hear what Howl had just said.  
"How about this one?" She directed at Calcifer. _The one_ she was referring to was a dark green ball gown with a light overlay. The bodice of the dress was a warm cream colour and had a beaded fringe which made up the sleeves and neckline. She wore full length gloves to match. Overall Sophie felt very uncomfortable, almost to the point where she wasn't sure if she should go any more. She felt exposed showing so much skin, and wasn't used to the plunging neckline. Howl was absolutely speechless, so much so that Calcifer had to speak for him. "Sophie, you look wonderful" he honestly awed. Howl had composed himself and agreed with her.  
"Sophie, you're going to make me look under-dressed" he laughed. Sophie didn't have the heart to tell him that maybe he _was_ under-dressed, but then she thought that was a good thing. He would have other means to be over the top.  
"Well Calcifer, we'll be off" He announced, changing the dial to the Kingsbury door and leading Sophie out.

...

Sophie sat awkwardly across form Howl in a carriage. The swaying of the carriage mixed with the uneasiness of the night made her sick. Howl reached forwards and gave her hand a squeeze. "It looked like you needed it" He smiled.  
"How very improper" she announced, not sure what Fanny might say at this exchange between an unmarried man and woman.  
"Consider me courting you" he beamed. Howl courting _her?_ This was something new. She reluctantly squeezed his hand. When the carriage slowed to a stop Howl leant his arm for her to take, she eagerly took it as he helped her up the steps to the ballroom.

Howl beamed at how attractive his accessory was. Or at least that's what Sophie felt like, _an accessory,_ but she wouldn't tell Howl that. They were in the centre of the room when Howl leant down to whisper something in her ear. "You know you can let go now?" he chuckled. Sophie felt like she was going to faint.  
"Believe me" she breathed, "I've been trying to let go for the past five minutes".  
"Well, maybe you could try harder, because I have some business to attend to" he whispered, removing her grip on him, slipping away.

This was JUST like Howl, to bring her here, and then slither away from her, what was she going to do now? This was worse than being stood up. "He probably spotted some girl on the other side of the room" she rolled her eyes, "Maybe I can walk back to the Castle". She shuffled over to the wall, wincing at the pain in her feet. Who's idea was heels anyway? Man who smelt strongly of alcohol approached her. "Care to dance?" he drunkenly mumbled.  
"Um" She apologised, "But I'm afraid I don't really know you". The man huffed as she slinked away.  
"Oh sorry" she yelped backing into a body, turning to face the victim.

"Prince Justin!" she curtseyed.  
"It hurts me to see someone so gorgeous standing alone" he glowed. Maybe this was her opportunity to have some fun, Howl was probably off dancing somewhere else. She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and moved back and forward to the tune of the nearby piano. He released her and she spun around the room. During her revolution she spotted another familiar face by the bar, and quickly, rather loudly excused herself to stomp over.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" he accused.  
"I..I" He stammered, not really able to come up with an excuse.  
"Oh don't you slip away from me" she demanded, forgetting how ridiculous she must look in her young body when she acted this way.  
"Martha invited me" he huffed, not fully convincing himself.  
"Oh Sophie! How wonderful to see you" Martha gushed, not really emerging from anywhere.  
"Martha" Sophie sceptically asked before being pulled away by Prince Justin

"Just enjoy yourself" he smiled, pulling Sophie close. She glanced around the room, not seeing Howl anywhere. If he really was courting her, he'd be here instead of Prince Justin. The music dipped and Justin moved closer.  
"You're so gorgeous in that dress" he gawked, as he moved in for a kiss. Sophie froze just as the music was interrupted.

The King appeared on the stage. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a very important announcement for Sophie Hatter" his voice boomed. Howl appeared next to the King in a magical poof. He was dressed even more splendidly than before, even by Howl's standard. His face dropped when he saw Sophie in the arms of the Prince. "Well" he smiled, "I was going to propose here" he chuckled, "But I guess I misread something along the lines". Although he joked, Sophie could feel the pain behind his voice. She'd really messed up. That's why her family was here, _that's_ why Howl only told her about the dance now, so she couldn't refuse, and _that's_ why Howl had disappeared.

She pushed the prince away from her and burst out of the room. She couldn't spot Howl anywhere, oh how she truly messed up. "Augh" She screamed, "Nothing is going my way! And these shoes aren't helping. She walked around the perimeter of the building and found herself in a small courtyard. A familiar silhouette was standing against a tree talking to a floating flame. She couldn't hear what they were saying, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. It would break her heart. Sophie hadn't realised that she had been standing there for a while, and slipped back to the entrance. She braced herself against a column and sighed.  
"Well, you look absolutely stunning under this light" A voice said. Sophie spun around to see Howl standing there. Had he known about her standing there watching his conversation?

He seemed disappointed, before following Sophie's eyes to her feet. "Gosh" she chuckled, "It's a bit trashy to be barefoot in such a glam place".  
"I'm sorry for being such a big disappointment" he commented, but Sophie concluded that he was talking to himself, and hot to her.  
"Howl, I'm sorry"  
"No, I am, I didn't mean to make a fool of myself like that"  
"But you didn't"  
"I did" he insisted. She tiptoed towards him, reaching forward with her hand to touch his face.  
"When was the last time the great wizard Howl made a fool of himself" She laughed, pecking him on the cheek.  
"You seem to do that to me" he commented, controlling himself.  
Sophie's eyes trailed off, turning slightly, "I guess I really made a fool of myself" she blushed.  
"Yeah, you did" Howl chuckled.  
"Sophie, you always have to ruin everything for me" He laughed, slipping a hand around her waist, "Ms Nose"  
Sophie was optimistic. "If you want, it can be MRS Nose" she corrected.  
Howl looked offended, "I haven't proposed yet, what if I take it back?".  
It was Sophie's turn to be offended, but she wasn't for long, as Howl dropped to his knee.  
"Sophie?"  
"Yes!" she shrieked.  
"Sophie"  
"Sorry"  
"Will you-"  
"Yes!" she interrupted again, "Sorry". Howl stood up, "What the hell" he smiled, slipping a ring on her finger. Sophie leapt forward and embraced her fiancé in a kiss. Howl broke off. "Now, although this is a very informal situation, if you listen very carefully" He informed as he moved next to Sophie. He looked at her. "You can still here the music" He finished as he closed his eyes and lifted his head up to follow the light. Sophie mimicked his actions. She smiled at the thought before slowly opening her eyes.

"Sorry, I ruined it all" Sophie sighed.  
Howl opened his eyes and said last he spoke, "I should've know you weren't up to these fancy things" he laughed.  
"Well there is one fancy thing I DO like" She smirked.  
"Oh really?" he amused, "I'll bite"  
"You" she smiled.

Although they couldn't really hear the music, they danced that night. They didn't need music when their hearts made their own tune.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's not my best writing, but it's also not my worst. Your criticism is always welcome and encouraged.**


	10. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

Howl was a beautiful person, and he knew it.

He knew it every time he looked in the mirror, or when he stopped on his stroll around Kingsbury to catch his reflection in a shop window.

The truth was, Howl was remarkably beautiful.

There was only one occasion, or instance, where Howl doubted his mirror. There was only one occasion where Howl was afraid to look in the mirror in fear that he wouldn't see the beauty he saw before.

 _She_ had done this to him.

 _She_ had made him self conscious,

And _she_ would have to pay for this. Of course not physically, She scared him more than any curse from the Witch of the Waste.

Whenever Howl caught sight of Sophie ferociously sweeping the wooden floors of the carpet, or whenever he saw her mutter to her dresses, he was struck with intense beauty.

How could he ever have called himself beautiful when there was this goddess standing in his bedroom. How could he ever call himself beautiful _again_ when _she_ was around. Clearly there was competition, but Howl didn't mind one bit.

Clearly he didn't know true beauty until Sophie forced her way into his life.


	11. The things we did, and didn't

**The things we did, and didn't.**

* * *

I thought about us.

I thought about you.

I thought about when I first saw you, when you were rushing down the street, flustered, and in a hurry. I thought about how I swept to your side, and I thought of you cowering in fear.

I thought about leaving you alone.

...

I thought about how you rudely pushed your way into my castle. The strong scent of a curse still haunts me to this day. Your bravery and resilience is still admirable. I thought about what a funny old woman you were. I thought about kicking you out.

...

I thought of Lettie. I thought of her gorgeous curls, and her porcelain skin. And then I thought of you. I thought of how nothing could possibly compare to you.

...

I thought of the weight in my chest. My whole mind was focused on staying alive, staying calm, figuring it all out. I thought about having to get up, and having to rush to save you. I thought about keeping you safe. You hair shone in the light, the gorgeous liquid gold that filled my heart. The gorgeous woman in front of me. The woman I was in love with.

...

I thought about you twirling around in the flower shop. Your skirt an array of summer colours complimenting your mind. Your hair, trailing behind you in a glorious mane. A tousled sweep of red hues. Your smile is infectious, and your hands a soft when you take mine in yours. Your lips are like silk; like a dream. Whenever I close my eyes and lean in, you take me away. I thought about you tensing up when my hand finds your lower back, and I thought about you backing away. I thought about me hating myself.

...

I thought about the things we did, and didn't,  
And I undressed you with my mind.

* * *

 **Sorry about being away for so long, some truly awful stuff has happened to me, and I've had to take some time off to repair and adjust. Anyway, your criticism is invaluable to me.**


End file.
